bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 55: The End of Stealth
I watched him burn. He didn't scream. He didn't cry out for help. Salahar tried to save him, but got caught in the flames as well. The fire died. And with it, my brothers. All that was left of them was a pile of ash in the circle. The alarm began to resound. "What!?" Sheath gasped. We all began looking around, trying to find out how to stop this. The alarm screeched louder. And Nike's voice was heard. "I suggest you get moving." The door at the top of the stairwell opened. In an instant we all dashed to the exit. One by one, ducking under the low doorway. Except for me. I felt as if I was leaving something. "Senterra!" Gaia shouted at me. "Come on! We don't have time to stop and sniff the roses! Bring your ass!" Gaia was worried about me. Me and him were close. Almost as close as me and Sheath. But that was primarily because of Crescentia. The veins on the wall began to glow harshly. I remembered what I wanted to get. I made a quick dash towards what they were connected to. Shade's gem. "Senterra! What in the hell are you doing!?" Nova shouted. "You're going to get yourself killed! We've already lost two siblings, we can't afford to lose you!" I knew he was right. This probably was going to kill me. I tugged on the gem, but it would come loose. The veins had a tight lock on it. I couldn't let Shade's gem die with him. The ceiling was almost to the top of my head. I had to break it loose. I calmed my nerves. "Heaven and hell... to my side." I whispered. With that, mom's Staff of the Sun split in half. Only to form the axes of Heaven and Hell. They whirled above me fiercly, picking up the velocity to slash through the veins. A sudden scrapping noise caught my attention. I looked up to see the ceiling just above my head, intervening with my axes path of rotation. With all the velocity they had left, they made a powerful downward slash, managing to destroy the connection between the veins and my brother's gem. I made a dash for the door. "Senterra! Get your ass out here now!" Aqua called this time. Shade's death probably hit her the hardest. They were close as kids. Of course that changed when he became a merciless murderer. Her unbreakable bond was with Pandora now. I was almost to the doorway. Almost out of this sad place. But I was trapped. In my haste to get Shade's gem, a pillar had fallen. Blocking my way to the way out. "I'm trapped!" I yelled. My axes would be useless here. My power was mainly defensive. I could heal, but I wasn't really a good offender. I could hear someone on top of the lowering ceiling. I was going to be rescued. I heard more and more steps. I counted the thumps of feet hitting the ceiling. 12 sets of feet. Was it really going to take all of them to get me out? I could barely hear their conversation. "I'm going in." I heard... Frost? I was sure it was her. The freezing of the pillar confirmed my suspicion. In an instant it was shattered. "Let's go!" We ran back. Only to find that the doorway had shut. "Downstairs! Salahar discovered that opening during his battle! If we just get to the arena!." I said. Making my way to the stairs. Frost, following close behind. "We can't walk. The ceiling is lowering here too." With that, she completely froze the stairs, pushing me down them. Then jumping own them herself. It was a smart move, freezing the stairs, using them as a slide. We reached the bottom fast. But to our surprise, the ceiling was lower here, being just above our heads. "Go!" Frost yelled to me. We both dashed to the center of the arena, barely dodging the ceiling. The circle was the only area that was safe from the lowering ceiling. "Ok. I can get us up there. Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. To my aide!" Mom's Staff of the Sun split into three this time. The axes of Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. They rotated around me and Frost, picking up velocity. The rotated in a dome like fashion, lifting us up slowly. It got faster. In no time at all, we were lifted out of the devastated temple. It was night now. We'd been in there quite a while. I held on tightly to Shade's gem. I wouldn't ever let this one go. When we got back to the beach, a message had been left on our boat. "I can't read this," Sheath said. "Allagar? Mind lightning the area up?" In immediate reaction, Allagar's skin lit up the area brightly. And Sheath began reading off the piece of paper. "Inside Mount Crescentia." Crescentia. That was our next destination. My town. Gaia's mountain. We would win this time. We wouldn't lose anyone anymore. This would be the end of these terrible games. Category:Blog posts